Neji to Doraibā
Neji to Doraibā (ネジとドライバー, Screw & Driver) is the 3rd single by Niou Masaharu. It is his first solo New Prince of Tennis single. Tracklist #ネジとドライバー #ネジとドライバー (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= 人間には二つある ネジかドライバー 人間には二つある それはネジかドライバー 人に使われて伸びる奴はネジ 人を使って伸びる奴はドライバー ただどちらも片方(かたっぽ)だけじゃ 役にたたない ただどちらも片方(かたっぽ)だけじゃ 役にたたない コンビには二つある ネジかドライバー コンビには二つある それはネジかドライバー 右に回して押して行くタイプ 左に回して引くタイプ おまんはどっち？ ただどちらも片方(かたっぽ)だけじゃ うまく行かない ただどちらも片方(かたっぽ)だけじゃ うまく行かない 当たり外れは…クジ 掃除洗濯は…家事 裕太の兄貴は…不二 ネジとドライバーと不二 21時は…9時 模様がないのは…無地 痴漢を退治した…不二 ネジとドライバーと不二 犬と猿と…キジ 魚に参って…アジ 味覚が変な…不二 ネジとドライバーと不二 6時に起きるのは…不二 カウンターといえば…不二 手塚に見えてるか？…不二 樺地、蓮二、深司、修二 俺はネジになるべきか？ ドライバーになるべきか？ なぁ答えろや 不二 ネジとドライバーと不二 ドンドンドドドン四天宝寺 |-| Romaji= Ningen ni wa futatsu aru Neji ka doraibaa (driver) Ningen ni wa futatsu aru Sore wa neji ka driver Hito ni tsukawarete nobiru yatsu wa neji Hito wo tsukatte nobiru yatsu wa driver Tada dochira mo katappo dake ja Yakunitatanai Tada dochira mo katappo dake ja Yakunitatanai Konbi ni wa futatsu aru Neji ka driver Konbi ni wa futatsu aru Sore wa neji ka driver Migi ni mawashite oshite iku taipu Hidari ni mawashite hiku taipu, omanwa docchi? Tada dochiramo katappo dake ja Umaku ikanai Tada dochiramo katappo dake ja Umaku ikanai Atari hazure wa… kuji Souji sentaku wa… kaji Yuuta no aniki wa… Fuji Neji to driver to Fuji Nijuu ichi ji wa… kuji Moyou ga nai no wa… muji Chikan wo taijishita… Fuji Neji to driver to Fuji Inu to saru to… kiji Sakana ni maitte… aji Mikaku ga henna… Fuji Neji to driver to Fuji Rokuji ni okiru no wa… Fuji Kauntaa to ieba… Fuji Tezuka ni mieteru ka?… Fuji Kabaji, Renji, Shinji, Shuuji Ore wa neji ni naru beki ka? Driver ni naru beki ka? Naa kotaero ya, Fuji Neji to driver to Fuji Don don dododon Shitenhouji! Puri~ |-| English= There are two types of people Screws and drivers There are two types of people They are screws and drivers Those who excel at being useb by people are screws Those who excel at using people are drivers Both are useless if there's only one type Both are useless if there's only one type Convenience stores have two things Screws and drivers Convenience stores have two things They have screws and drivers On the right there's the type that rotates in On the left is the type that rotates out, which are you? Both of them don't work if there's only one type Both of them don't work if there's only one type Winning and losing is... a lottery Cleaning and washing is... housework Yuutas big brother is... Fuji Screw, driver and Fuji 21:00 is... 9:00 When there's no pattern, it's... plain The one who got rid of a molester is... Fuji Screw, driver and Fuji A dog, a monkey and... a pheasant In love with fish... Horse mackerel You have a weird taste... Fuji Screw, driver and Fuji He gets up at 6... Fuji Speaking of counters... Fuji Do I look like Tezuka? ...Fuji Kabaji, Renji, Shinji, Shuuji Should I become a screw? Should I become a driver? Hey, answer me, Fuji Screw, driver and Fuji Don don dododon Shitenhouji (puri) Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics